mccreatorfandomcom-20200214-history
The Motherum
History of the Motherum The Motherum is a biome that would be the least likely to be in Minecraft for it's unsettling and it's extremely Gorey origin. The Motherum spawns in the nether and it's surface is made of flesh blocks, Teeth poking out and cesspools of sweat and shit steaming through the night. And Stomach Acid. The Motherum is theorized to be the Reincarnation of the Ancient Minecraftian Goddess Mumtherite who sacrificed herself for life to birth the evil monsters of the world and are worshiped by the Cultists of the Mine. Once killed, the motherum will Spawn another Zygote Heart to Summon the Motherum Mutant, The newborn of the Biome. The biome is how to the children of the beast, who were believed to once be normal humanoids but after years of the motherum giving up finding a host, it must use it's own DNA on itself causing the motherum to mutate into Giant masses of flesh and bones and have its children mutated from inbreeding. Appearence The Motherum generates normally like any other biome in the nether, but what makes it differ from the rest is his design and unique Cave System, or should I say, Digestive System. Yes instead of a normal cave system, Players would instead travel down into one of the mouths and can enter the caves that way, where Potion Ingredients and some metals exclusive to the motherum can be found. If the player goes down the throat where the stomach can be located and it is filled with Nether mobs, Including a New Skeleton Type, The Digested, Which causes an Aura of Radiation and is the Alternate to The Frozen. The Motherum is made entirely of flesh and skin ticket, and as the Name implies, was once a Mother-like Entity, Due to all Minecraft Mobs being confirmed Hermaphrodites, the motherum has soon grown capable of reproducing on it's own, but because of that and how the motherum is mostly Toxic, It mutated itself into a Biome like Entity and is now fucked in one place, birthing new young every day. only to be mutated fetus fornication and could barely be lifted from the lack of care and dangers of the nether mobs. This is due to the Motherum's Uterus only being able to house so many Young, that it just leaves the other young left for dead. Not So Fun Facts *The Motherum's Placenta is possible one of the most nutritious meats in the nether, if not the entire Minecraftian Realm, In Fact, the placenta is commonly used in the Potion of Saturation. *The Motherum is capable producing enough fluids that it would be able to convert an entire lava lake into Obsidian within just one month. *From the intense pressure of the motherum's mass, the Carbon Dioxide was compressed into a tough, metallic ore known as Carbonium. *The Motherum has more than 100,000 of each organ a normal organism would have. *The Motherum has powerful lungs to inhale Ghasts into its many multiple mouths. *Despite being a large fleshy mass, the motherum is capable of human emotion but can't show it. *The Motherum is lactose intolerant. *Due to Intense amounts of mutation, the milk it produces it technically a Cellar Organism and is evolved to be Highly Toxic and will effect someone with Insanity and can be brewed into a Potion of Insanity, however when it is processed into cheese, it can be used to brew a Potion of Radiation. *The Motherum has gained a Cult Following from the Cultists of the Mine and can communicate telepathically to her followers once they consumer her milk. *The Motherum's favorite song is Cat - C418 and will jiggle around once it hears it. **(Don't Try it, it is very unsettling to watch) *The Motherum has special caves made by the Cultist to dispose of waste into the Void. It is also where the Cultists tend to stay and hold special dituals to pass on DNA to her and grow an army to rule over the Minecraftian world with a diamond fist. It is technically a dungeon, so it can be Explored if those who are insane enough are able to explore the base above the Bedrock, better known as the Motherum Mausoleum. **This is the only Place where there is an Exit to the void. Category:Biomes Category:Nether Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Nether Mobs